


I'm Not Like That

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bored students are never good, Everyone is bored, Jitsui is bored, Kaminaga is bored, M/M, Miyoshi /is/ a victim, Poor Sakuma, You know that's not a good sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: Kaminaga is bored,  and so he started something to get LESS bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back hahahah lol I missed writing in this fandom. 
> 
> So the spies, they're still young students here, but they like to refer to themselves as spies, or maybe part of the army. Something like a play they have developed for themselves. 
> 
> Excuse typographical and grammatical errors! Enjoy!

_Eight students are left alone in the classroom.  As usual,  they're keeping up their favorite game of each of them being "spies"_

 

"Aahh!" Kaminaga lets out an exaggerated sigh, raising both of his hands as he pushes his chair backward with more sound than necessary. "I'm bored, Miyoshi always wins in this poker game. I bet he's cheating!"

 

"That's new, coming from you, Kaminaga. Since when have you become close to that of a whimpering child?" Asks the accused one, his expression is passive yet there is a slight edge to his amused tone.

 

"He's always a whimpering and crying child though, now isn't new." a cheeky remark from the one and only cheeky spy, Hatano.

 

A loud sound of a book being closed is heard, and subtle curious gazes were sent to Jitsui's way.

"I agree with Hatano. Kaminaga is acting like a sore loser right now."

 

"Ouch. That's harsh, guys." Feeling roasted and cornered, Kaminaga places his right hand close to his heart, feigning hurt. "I never thought you thought of me that way--Oh." Something flickered in the mischievous' spy's playful mind.

"Oh no." Tazaki actually speaks up, looking up from playing with his phone regarding a card game, he sends a sideway smile towards everyone.

As if by cue, a wide and unwelcomed grin forms on Kaminaga's lips. "We play the same game many times over. Shit's getting boring lately, you know. I mean, it is fun to tease a certain Student Coucil President, or should I say,  Lieutenant-" His voice stressed on the latest word, he continues, "..But unfortunately, he isn't here right now. "

 

He sent a knowing smirk towards Miyoshi's way. The latter keeps on his passive look, though Kaminaga isn't like any novice, not any of them are. The aura in the room itself is enough to send a signal to each of them that they know the sudden slight uneasiness in the narcissist's facade.

 

"It gets 'boring' lately because you always lose--"

 

"Don't you guys think that Miyoshi's a lil soft whenever Sakuma-san is around?" Kaminaga's innocent facade isn't helping to Miyoshi's current situation, Hatano's muffled snickers can be heard.

 

"Such nonsense--"  Even before Miyoshi could counter him,  he was relentlessly interrupted.

 

"Ahh~" Kaminaga wraps arms around himself,  squeezing his own shoulders affectionately. "Sakuma-san is here. I should look so pretty and so smart. After all,  I am the best in being beautinology and I got an award for being the most stunning in class.  I actually have a medal for being sexy and hella attractive. I bet my gorgeous hair that Sakuma is thirsty for me too,  as much as I am thirsty for that Imperial Army Abs~"

 

Irriration is slightly evident on Miyoshi's furrowed eyebrows now,  a faint and misplaced blush appeared for a millisecond. Unfortunately,  everyone in the room saw it.   "I never spoke--" 

 

"--You mean thirsty for the Imperial Army Dick." Hatano dared say what Kaminaga held back,  which earned him a death glare from the narcissist. 

 

"That's okay,  Hatano. Imperial Army dicks are normally sought for in this time and age. What we're not actually aware of is your extreme fascination for French guys." Jitsui speaks up,  looking more composed than he ever was.  The shorter spy stands up,  knocking his hair on the process. 

 

"Oi! Where the hell did you--"

 

"Hahh~" Jitsui moans,  "Alain-kun, draw me like one of your French girls~ Bang my head on the wall and make me feel loved~ Mhm yeah I'm loving your baguette~"

 

"I don't speak like that!  Why the hell did you--did you moan anyway!?"

 

"Pfft." Miyoshi actually snorted,  or coughed. Hatano thought it's just to mock and get back at him.  Unexpectedly, the latter went as red as a tomato. It isn't clear for all of them whether the shortest spy blushed becaused of being teased,  or because of the way Jitsui presented the teasing. 

 

"Well, Hatano isn't like that at all." Amari pipes up,  the mentioned one turns to Amari, looking slightly touched--

 

"He goes like this.." The tall spy clears his throat,  "I'm gonna break your limbs!  Yeah! You there! Stop calling me short! I'm gonna stab your asshole that yo gonna go back to yo momma!  Fite me!"

 

That was it, the whole room was filled with Kaminaga's intense laughter,  coupled with fits of giggles from the rest. 

"Hatano is smol but teribol." Adds Kaminaga. Tazaki is barely holding up either. 

 

"Ahh,  that's right. Laugh all you want guys, It's 'cause.." Hatano's voice changed,  "I'm oh-so-perfect~" 

 

Miyoshi dramatically sighs,  "Me again? really? Oh my,  I really need to teach you how to behave well,  Hatano.  Perhaps you're missing your mini collar for your mini neck~ I should put you on a leash again~"  The narcissistic one didn't miss how Jitsui's lips quirk up in amusement. 

 

"I-I know that one!" Kaminaga couldn't breathe, "J-jitsui is that you!?! Hahahaha!"

 

"Indeed,  it is I,  the very handsome god of failures, who's all pretty words but gets no vaginas nor dicks either way for the past years since my existence! 'Em totally not afraid of serums and lightbulbs~ That's right!  Get terrified of my out-of-this-world nonexistent charms and perverted hormones!" Jitsui performs,  all the while keeping a straight innocent face. 

 

"T-that was harsh..." Kaminaga proceeded to sit on a corner.

 

Amari showed him subtle pity.  "Yeah,  that was a bit too much."

 

"Sorry," Jitsui actually seemed apologetic, fiddling with his fingers and looking at the floor.  

"Uh,  it's okay,  Jit--" Amari mumbles though he wasn't given the chance to finish. 

"It's just that I'm not the ultimate daddy who just forgives someone easily. I'm just not someone who fancies weird things, such as little kids in dresses,  Oh!  And I'm no furry~"

Amari joins Kaminaga by the corner.  "I'm not into that you know..."

 

Tazaki snorted.

 

"I enjoy witnessing pigeons fucking to be honest." was what it took for Tazaki to immediately turn his head (that it seemed to have been snapped from the sound of it) towards the perpetrator of imitating him,  Hatano.

 

Fukumoto stared at them before standing up.  Everyone followed the latter's movement with their own eyes as the tallest man sat on a far corner. His chin lazily resting on top of his hugged knees, his phone stuck on both of his hands. He just stayed there,  scrolling and snorting every once in a while,  before he finally spoke. 

 

"double u double u double u that's so funny."

 

"I-I don't speak like that!  And don't verbalize it, oh my god!" Odagiri actually spoke for the first time, his face flushed and he looks flustered from what his 'best friend' did.

 

"HAHAHA!" Kaminaga has finally recovered and is now a laughing mess.  Hatano joined the embarrassing expression of extreme happiness by clutching his stomach.  Jitsui stands beside them, hiding his enjoyment with his hand. There's unhidden mirth on Miyoshi's eyes,  and masked delight in Fukumoto's stoic face. 

 

Sakuma arrives at the scene,  completely dumbfounded by his newfound doscovery of the spies unusual expression of emotions. 

 

"Uh,  guys?"

 

 

Kaminaga sneaks a glance at Miyoshi,  to which the latter replies with a rolling of his eyes. 

 

"We were just playing a game of imitating each other, Sakuma-san." Still,  it's quite amazing how Miyoshi could regain his seld in a matter of seconds.  "Would you like to join us?" 

 

"Sure?" The student council president, or 'Lieutenant' places his belongings down and sits on a chair next to Miyoshi. "Who will I imitate?"

 

Everyone turns their eyes to Fukumoto. 

 

"Fukumoto-san?  Hmmm..." The newly-arrived Lieutenant props his chin up,  and thinks.  

 

"I don't know him much but maybe.." Sakuma clears his throat,  "I'm secretly cooking the best dish with the blood and limbs of my enemies?" He pauses when he gained an unamused crowd,  "I mean,  every calm person must have a scary turmoil inside them,  right?"

 

 

Silence hits the whole classroom,  which made the latest speaker feel uneasy.

 

"That's absurd though." Replies Hatano. Everyone gave their gestures of approval to their shortest. 

 

"..That's just what I think." Defends Sakuma as he acts to stand up and grab his belongings. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That's not entirely wrong though."

 

Eight pair of gobsmacked eyes shots wide open to their tallest. In which Fukumoto replies with a smile.

 

The temperature in the room instantly turned from awkward to very awkward. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Fukumoto is the scariest aside from Miyoshi and Jitsui. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always appreciated and welcomed! c:


End file.
